


Blow A Kiss, Fire A Gun

by SereneCalamity



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was lethal. She was dangerous. It would be a bad idea to get between them. Haleb. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow A Kiss, Fire A Gun

**Author's Note:**

> So this song was inspired by a line from Leon On by Major Lazer. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the title, or the characters, only the plot and the mistakes.

Caleb Rivers narrowed his eyes across the table at the blonde sitting there. This was the second time they had been thrown together, but it was about the fifth time he had actually seen her. The first time he had seen her, she was pointing a gun at his head, a pissed off expression on her face as she blew a bubble of strawberry bubblegum. The second time was when they had been officially introduced to each other, and the third time was when they carried out a mission together. The forth time had been after the mission was over; she had come to see him in hospital for all of two minutes, _'to make sure his pretty face wasn't too beat up_ '.

And the fifth time was now.

Hanna Marin didn't look particularly happy about being paired up with him, but now that Caleb thought about it; he had never actually seen Hanna look happy. She was glaring at the one in charge, Anne Sullivan, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and the black painted claws she called fingernails were drumming against the opposite biceps.

It was going to be an easy enough to get this mission over with, as long as Caleb could get through it without setting off the blonde who carried at least two concealed weapons at all times. There were rumours that Caleb had heard around the office, especially from his usual partner, Toby Cavanaugh, who was apparently friends with the scary girl. Most of the rumours were undoubtedly just that—hearsay—but rumours usually stemmed from truth, and it made him wonder exactly where they came from.

Apparently, he was about to find out.

The first time they had worked together, it had been simple, and they really hadn't had much interaction. Hanna and another agent, had been set to make the assassination, and Caleb was in charge with the clean up. They probably spent all of ten minutes together, and all of which had to be denied if they were ever asked about it. But this time, it was a mission that was going to drag out possibly one or two weeks.

Caleb didn't know whether to be excited or scared.

"Just don't fuck her off," Toby suggested with a shrug as he sat on Caleb's couch, watching him pack. Not clothes, because that was just his go bag, and any clothes required for the actual mission itself would be provided. But weapons. His guns, his knives, the sharp needle which had a fast acting poison that hid in his expensive watch.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to know what it is that fucks woman off?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's like saying, try not to say the word 'and' for the rest of your life! It's never going to happen!"

"Well, I would try _really_ hard to fuck her off," Toby grinned. "Did you see Noel last week?"

"Noel?" Caleb frowned and then his eyes widened. "Noel Kahn?" He remembered seeing him limping through the hallways a few days ago. "She did that?"

"She did that," Toby confirmed with a cringe.

"Great," Caleb slammed the lid of the heavy, lead-lined suitcase shut and then collapsed on the bed next to it. "So she actually _is_ a psychopath."

"I wouldn't go that far," Toby shrugged. "Noel is a prick, so he probably deserved what was coming to him."

"Your girlfriend is friends with her, right?" Caleb tried to remember Toby's connection.

"Yeah, they've known each other for years."

"That's weird, right? She's a hit woman and your girls a lawyer?"

"I don't think hit woman is the politically correct term," Toby replied.

"Agent, whatever," Caleb sighed. "I might die, Toby."

"She's hot," Toby reassured him. "You'll die happy."

* * *

The first night on the mission was surprisingly good. They were sent across the country on a private jet, and put up in a fancy hotel. The man they were after targeted rich men with beautiful wives. He made friends with the men, and then seduced the wives, taking them back to somewhere they hadn't yet figured out yet, torturing them and sending photos back to their husbands. More often than not, the men would pay, and then they would get their wives back, but they would be mentally broken. Some men didn't pay, taking the advice of lawyers and K&R experts.

And they didn't see their wives again.

Usually this would be dealt with by the local authorities, but the most recently kidnapped woman was the wife of a US Senator, who operated under the 'no negotiations with terrorists' and that was where the CIA became involved.

So Caleb and Hanna were getting sent undercover as a wealthy husband and wife to the last known location this man had been preying, to try and draw him out. If the man they were after wasn't such a psychopath, he might actually feel sorry for him, because he would never want to purposefully be on receiving end of Hanna's experienced hand.

It had now been almost twelve hours, and they still hadn't said a word to each other. Well, that was a lie. Caleb had spoken to her a couple of times. Once to ask if she wanted the window seat on the jet. A second time when they got to the hotel and he noticed that they only had one bed. Then a third time just a few minutes ago when he ordered himself room service and he asked if she wanted anything.

But Hanna hadn't replied.

She had pretty much been ignoring him the whole time.

Hanna was walking around the room, her eyes ever moving, a sharp knife in one hand, tapping against the open palm of her other. Caleb was good at being quiet, and being still, but this mission had the potential to drag out longer than a week, and he wasn't used to working with a partner that he couldn't even _talk_ too. He was about to open his mouth and ask her something else, _anything_ else, just to break the silence, when there was a rap of knuckles on the door.

There was a gun in her hands and pointed at the door in the blink of an arm.

"Chill," Caleb gave her a hard look. "I ordered room service, remember?" When he turned back to walk toward the door, he couldn't help but relax his face into a smirk.

There was nothing hotter than a girl with a gun in her hand and wearing only a pair of leggings and a sports bra.

* * *

They had to jump into things straight away; which meant going out on the town with a big flashy diamond on her finger and rubbing up against each other, lots of laughing and tossing of her hair. They went to a club, and Caleb was surprised by how completely different Hanna was. It was like she just flipped a switch and suddenly she wasn't this cold, hardened agent, she was all sweet and soft, giggling whenever he talked and reaching out to touch his arm a couple of times.

Twice, they spotted the man they suspected on the other side of the club and Caleb purposefully leaned in to kiss her on the neck, biting down on the lobe of her ear.

"Is he watching?" Caleb asked, breathing heavily against her.

"Of course he's watching," Hanna replied as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled his face toward hers. "We're fucking hot," she bumped her nose against his and Caleb felt her lips against his for a split second. "He'd be an idiot not to be watching." Caleb smiled slightly, tightening his hold on her.

Neither of them had a drop of alcohol that night, both only throwing back water or virgin mojito's, but they both made sure they acted drunk on their way back to their hotel, stumbling down the street and falling over each other. The act was lifted the instant they walked into their hotel room, the pair of them straightening and going their separate ways. Hanna went into the bathroom, scrubbing her make up off her face and getting dressed into a pair of sleeping shorts and a singlet, and Caleb changing out of the expensive suit he had been told to wear and into a pair of briefs. They needed to sleep in the same bed, for looks, and Caleb had to admit to himself that he was a little worried.

He had _never_ been worried about just _sleeping_ with a girl before.

But with Hanna, he was a bit concerned that if he splayed out and accidentally stretched onto her side, he might wake up without a foot.

Hanna came back into the room and turned off the light before coming over to slide between the blankets. Caleb licked his lower lip as he made himself company, careful not to take up too much space. She made herself comfortable, rolling onto her side so that she was facing away from him, and he caught a whiff of the jasmine perfume she had been wearing.

Maybe he wanted to reach out to touch her hair, see if it felt as soft as it looked.

Maybe he stayed up until her breathing was evened out and he was sure that she was fast asleep, and then he ran his fingers along the loose curls that were laid out against the pillow.

* * *

It didn't take long for Zack Talley to present himself. He introduced himself when they were out at dinner, asking what line of work they were in. The CIA had put a good backstory for them; Caleb was one of the youngest CEO's for a music label that had recently taken off. The music label was a fully functioning company, however Caleb's role obviously wasn't, but the CIA was very good at manipulating information. Hanna was his high school girlfriend that he was absolutely infatuated with and would do anything for, and had brought her along to the top with him.

He didn't move quickly, but they already knew that, that was why they had to be prepared to stick this out for a few weeks.

And something surprising started happening in those few weeks.

Caleb had already known that Hanna was gorgeous and lethal, which made her exactly the kind of woman that he was looking for. And as the time went by, stuck together twenty-four hours a day, he found that she was also funny, even if she didn't mean to be, and he saw her soft side as well. He really had never expected to see that, but Spencer Hastings, Toby's girlfriend, had called to talk to Hanna. It was case related until the last couple of minutes when Spencer said that her parents had just announced they were going to formalize their divorce.

Hanna's caring side came through clearly, although she looked a little embarrassed as she spoke, with Caleb sitting next to her and listening to the conversation, but she clearly cared about her friend.

And that just made her all that much more attractive.

After the first week, when Caleb woke up in the mornings, Hanna was pressed up against him and he had an arm around her waist. When she woke up, she didn't pull away, she would just lay there for a few minutes until they seemed to sense it was time they got out of bed. Then through the day, they would do all the 'couply tourism' shit; taking selfies, and sharing ice creams and buying trinkets.

Zack would join them at night, and he had starting flirting with Hanna, running his fingers over the inside of her arm or the outside of her thigh. Caleb knew that it was a mission, and he sure a he shouldn't be feeling _jealous_ of Zack, but he was finding it hard. He just kept telling himself that once this was all over, and they had found the Senator's wife and Zack was all theirs for the taking, Hanna was probably going to break every single one of his fingers. It wasn't just because he was a nasty piece of work, but it was also because he kept putting his hands on her when he thought that Hanna liked it.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with this," Caleb commented late on the tenth night, after Hanna got out of the shower.

"It's my job," Hanna shrugged as she pulled on a shirt. One of his, he noted with a slight smile. "I've done it a hundred times before."

"Haven't we all?" Caleb admitted ruefully with a scrunch of his nose. Hanna shrugged again and then got into bed with him. "You think that we're getting close? He's getting pretty handsy with you."

"Getting jealous?" Hanna quirked an eyebrow as she picked up her gun from the bedside table and checked the magazine was full before flicking on the safety and then putting it into the drawer of her bedside table. She ran her fingers through her hair and then looked down at Caleb, who was laying in bed and looked up at her. There was an appreciation in his eyes as he looked her over that made her grin. "Like what you see?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Caleb smirked at her. "I value my toes."

"Oh, right," Hanna rolled her eyes. "Good ol' Noel."

"He said all he did was compliment you and you broke three of his toes," Caleb informed her. Hanna laughed as she got into the bed next to him.

"No," she replied. "Unlike what some people think—I'm not that prone to flying off the handle. He tried to grab my ass, and _then_ I broke three of his toes," she corrected him and Caleb let out a laugh. They exchanged grins before Caleb's face became a lot more serious and she tilted her head at him. "What is it?"

"Is this an act?" He asked her quietly.

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"I mean...You, no offence, you act like a bitch all the," Caleb told her, not bothering to soften his words because he knew that Hanna would see right through it. "But you're acting...Nice."

"I'm fucking lovely, thank you," Hanna protested, but she was laughing. The laughter settled and then she shrugged. "You can't get attached in our line of work, so it's easier to stay detached. But..." she rolled over on the bed so that she was facing Caleb. "I like you. I liked you since the first time we worked together. And I would like it if we kept working together." Caleb stared at her for a moment before a cheeky smile spread across his mouth.

"You like me, huh?" He teased her, reaching out to tap his finger against her nose. She rolled her eyes but grinned at him. "Well, we are married, after all," he reached out for her hand, which was resting over the covers, and touched the CIA issued diamond ring.

* * *

As predicted, Zack made his move within the next few days. He was clearly confident that he had won Hanna over, because as soon as Caleb excused himself from the table to go to the bathroom, he invited Hanna to come out with him that night, after Caleb went to sleep. This had been his MO with all of the other victims, and exactly what the expected, so she had nodded and smiled, and acted coy as she gave him her number. That night, four of their other agents who were planted around the city and they were all on high alert. Caleb injected a tracking device underneath the skin just behind her ear and told her to be careful.

He also couldn't help but give her a quick kiss—for luck, he told her.

Caleb was always only a few miles behind Hanna as Zack took her in a town car out to his place. It was out of the city only by a few minutes, but the neighbourhood that it was in was an expensive one, surrounded by fences and cameras and the only way in or out was with a swipe card at a heavy gate. A guard was easy to over-rule, with a simple flash of their badges, but keeping their cover while trying to get into a gated community using only their computer savvy was going to take some work.

They got in, and they managed to find Hanna, but it wasn't before she had taken a few hits. She needed to act helpless until they got eyes on the Senators wife. It was either going to be her, if she got put in the room with the woman, or it was going to be them, because now that they know where his hide out was, they could search the place. Caleb and one of the other agents, Ezra Fitz, snuck in the house from a side entrance, while two more took the front door. Caleb and Ezra had found her first, and not for the first time since being on this mission, he wanted to break protocol.

Because of her.

He knew perfectly well that Hanna was absolutely capable of taking care of herself, and he _knew_ that she only had to act as though she was completely taken off guard for now, but the instant that he spied her through the crack in the bedroom door, he waned to storm in. Her hair was pulled out of the ponytail that she had left the house with, messy around her face, and her nose was bleeding.

"So, pretty girl," Zack was saying to her. "How much do you think you're worth to your husband?"

"Please don't hurt me," Hanna was begging and Caleb's fingers tightened around the trigger of his weapon. "Please. My husband will pay you anything."

"I'm sorry, doll," Zack gave her a mock sympathetic look, clicking his tongue as he picked up a camera. "That's what they all say, and that's not necessarily the truth." Hanna whimpered and Ezra shot a frown up at Caleb as he heard the man let out a deep throated growl behind him. There was a tap in both of the mens ear and then a crackle before Toby, who had been allocated to this mission as well, started talking.

"We've found the package," he informed them. "We've got her safe. Get our girl out and take him down."

Caleb didn't need to be told twice.

He and Ezra burst through the door, and Zack turned in surprise, fumbling for the gun at his hip. He aimed his weapon directly at the two men, clearly not thinking that there was any threat coming from the blonde in the chair next to him.

"Lower your weapon," Caleb snapped. Zack's eyes narrowed as he recognized Caleb, and it was at that point he seemed to realize that Hanna wasn't like every other girl that he had brought home. He jerked his head to the side just in time to see Hanna easily getting out of the restraints he had her in and giving him an evil look as she swiped her hand across her face, smearing the blood. "I said _lower your weapon_!" Caleb repeated, louder this time. There was commotion behind them and Caleb knew that it was back up coming up the stairs after them. The Senators wife must have been taken to safety, and now they were all focussing on taking down the asshole behind the abuse.

"I'll shoot her. Let me go—or I'll shoot her!" Zack warned, whipping his gun toward Hanna. Caleb surged forward a step, but stopped again when he saw the unsteady look in Zack's eyes. It was the look of someone who was grasping at straws and knew that his options for getting away from this situation were becoming more and more limited by the second.

And when a man got to that point, he became even more dangerous.

"This house is surrounded! You have no way out!" Came an authorative voice from behind Caleb and Ezra. Zack swallowed hard and Caleb's eyes narrowed as he tightened his finger around the trigger. Zack's gaze darted between the men in his doorway and Hanna, who didn't appear at all threatened by the gun pointed directly at her.

" _Lower your weapon,"_ Caleb was practically hissing at this point, and Zack looked directly at him, his attention completely shifted off Hanna, which was all she needed.

He knew his girl could take care of herself, she just needed him distracted.

She lunged at him, the side of one hand smacking the back of his elbow and sending a horrible cracking noise through the room. She disarmed him and then slammed her other at the soft skin just above his collar bone, choking out any breath in his throat and making him sputter and stumble backwards. The room flew into action, agents clamouring over the man who had kidnapped a total of fifteen woman now, including one of their own due to Hanna, slapping handcuffs onto him and then hauling him out of the room.

When raids happened, things were always so quick they were over in a blink of an eye. Or maybe it was just the insane rush of adrenaline that Caleb got. But whatever the case, it felt like no time that they were in the back of the undercover bus, speeding them back to the city to get their things from the hotel. Hanna was sitting near the front, Aria Montgomery cleaning the cut on her lip and checking her nose. Hanna looked as though she was trying to push away Aria's hands and Caleb snorted.

At least he knew that she was stubborn with everyone, and it wasn't just him.

Two agents came up with them to their room, and waited outside as they went in to pack up. The other agents offered to come in and help them pack, but they were met with a resounding 'no' from both Caleb and Hanna. Once inside, they moved efficiently, throwing their clothes into bags and finding the weapons that they had hidden about the room. When they had finished, they met at the end of the bed, giving each other hard looks.

Caleb was still wearing standard issue padded black pants and a thermal top, although he had taken off his bullet proof vest. Hanna was in the leather pants she had worn out of the hotel room, but she now had a grey hoodie on over the top. Her hair was a mess, and her lip was split, but it didn't look anywhere near as bad as it had before when the blood was caked and drying.

"You did good," he stated.

"I know," Hanna answered, the corner of one of her lips turning upward slightly. Caleb shook his head slightly and couldn't stop a grin.

"It's a shame that we never got to properly put this bed to use," he said with a cheeky lilt in his voice. Hanna's smile grew and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Agent Rivers. You know that partners can't sleep together," she scolded him, not sounding at all like she meant it.

"Good thing that in..." Caleb paused to look down at his watch. "That in exactly five hours and twenty minutes we will no longer be partners."

"Good thing," Hanna echoed back to him, a smirk on her face as she reached down to pick up her bag. She purposefully ran her tongue along her lower lip which assured Caleb that they were most definitely on the same page. She sauntered past him toward the doorway, and Caleb followed her with his eyes, taking in just how good she looked, even though she was all tousled. When she reached the door, she twisted her body half around, sending a wink his way and pursing her gorgeous lips, blowing him a kiss.

A spike of heat jerked through Caleb's body and he checked his watch once more before he grabbed his own bag.

"Five hours and nineteen minutes," he said under his breath, knowing that it was going to be some of the longest hours of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, and let me know what you think! Because reviews make me super happy :) x


End file.
